Runaway
by Percepti0n
Summary: This version won't be continued. On revision/hiatus. Check my profile for the edited version. Ichigo didn't come for her. He never would. Being branded a traitor is bad, but falling in love with the enemy is worse. A GrimmHime fanfic.
1. Uneventful

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ( :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or any of its characters.**

When Orihime was brought to Las Noches, she was sure that she would be killed. However, she didn't know that she would die of boredom. She was to stay in her room until she was called upon by Aizen, which wasn't very often, so she mostly spent her time in her room.

Oh, how she missed the colour in her life, for the only colours that even existed here were black, white or grey. Her raven-haired guardian was not much of a help either. He would just sit there on her couch, silently watching her out of the corner of his eye so that she would not do anything out of the ordinary. Day after day, she would lie on her bed, thinking about her friends back in Karakura town and wondering when, or more precisely, IF they would rescue her.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and still no sign of them. She was starting to wonder if they had forgotten about her.

Didn't they care about her? If they did, why hadn't they come yet? Why were they taking so long? Did they-

"Woman."

Her thoughts were interrupted by that emotionless arrancar, Ulquiorra.

"Eat.", he said in that monotone voice of his.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the plate that he had placed before her. She looked down. Rice, vegetables and meat again. Wasn't there anything else to eat here? Her mind then strayed back to the days when she would cook those dishes that she made up out of the top of her head. Red bean paste sure would brighten up the food around here.

"Woman.", he said again.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to eat."

"Oh. Isn't there anything else to eat here?" , she asked.

"It's either this or I force feed you through a tube." , he said without a hint of emotion.

She obviously didn't want a tube stuffed down her throat, so she quickly picked up the plate and began eating.

The same routine continued day after day, with Orihime staring off into space and Ulquiorra interrupting her thoughts during dinner time. It was quite uneventful here in Las Noches, that is, until she was called to Aizen's throne room.

**A/N: well that's it for chapter one! sorry if it's short, but the plot will continue to develop over the next few chapters. please rate and review, as this really helps me since this is my first fanfic.**


	2. New Guardian

**A/N: Since my first chapter was really short, here's a longer one. Enjoy!**

"Aizen-sama? You wanted to see me?"

Aizen sat on his throne high up in the room his chin in his palm, with a relaxed look on his face. "Yes, Orihime. I wanted to inform you that Ulquiorra will be going on a mission to the human world, so Grimmjow will be taking his place as your guardian."

_Guardian? With such a destructive Espada, he'd be her killer! _

She thought of the first time they met, with her healing his arm and bringing back his tattoo, then impaling his hand through another arrancar and destroying him with a cero. She shuddered at the thought.

As they went back to her room, she could feel his eyes burning into her back, ogling her voluptuous form. _Oh no,_ she thought, _I hope this doesn't go where I think it will._

Fortunately for her, it didn't. The two just stayed in her room, never exchanging a word, him just observing her, and her fighting the temptation not to look at him. Had she not seen him destroy the other man (or was it a woman?), she would find his appearance quite flattering, but again, seeing him destroy the other person was something intimidating she found about him. That, and that devious smirk that lurked on his lips.

For a while, it was quite intimidating to have him as her guardian. But as he spent more and more time in her room, she was starting to feel grateful that there was finally some color in her life, which was Grimmjow's hair. She loosened up around him, and went from being stiff and scared around him, to getting gradually more relaxed and sat on her bed, thinking about her friends and Ichigo without a fear of him suddenly attacking her, despite the fact that he was her guardian. Days passed, and she stopped being scared of him; she eventually got over him killing that arrancar. He was actually pretty good-looking, if you got past that short and violent temper of his.

One day while he was walking towards her room, he heard screaming. And beatings. And laughter. He sensed the familiar reiatsu, and knew it was them.

~Grimmjow's POV~

I blasted a cero through the walls, and found exactly what I expected to see. Those Aizen-infatuated whores, Loly and Menoly were beating her up. Menoly stopped when she saw me, but that idiot Loly didn't. I brushed Loly away, which was like a punch to her (Ha, that weakling), and then I dealt with Menoly, who was trying to fire a tiny little cero at me. Did she really think that it would have any impact on me? I grabbed her hand, and fired my own cero at her. _That _is what a real cero looks like. Loly then commented that Aizen would punish me severely. As if! He didn't give a fuck about such weak little scumbags like her. I proceeded to stomp on her face which I did, and then ripped her leg off. I turned to the woman, with my trademark smirk on my face. She looked so… intimidated.

"Gr-Grimmjow-san? Why did you do that?" she said with much fear in her voice.

I grabbed her by the neck, and said "I'm your guardian, didn't you remember? I didn't do it because I actually _liked_ you."

But the truth was, I was actually beginning to fall for her. Never in hell would I _ever _admit that I did.

~Back to Narrator~

Despite what Grimmjow said, Orihime had tried to make conversation with him.

"Why is your hole so far down?"

"It just moved there."

"Why is your hair blue?"

"Because it just is."

"How come-"

"GODAMMIT WOMAN! STOP ASKING ME YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS!"

Orihime was surprised by his outburst, but sort of expected it, with him having a short-temper. She continued to ask questions anyway.

"What ha-!"

He pulled her into a heated kiss, and at that moment, she knew she was falling for him too.

A/N: I forgot to include my second author's note, and please excuse any grammar mistakes since I'm writing this on my iPod. so, I kind of felt that the characters in this chapter were OOC ( out of character), so I apologize for that. I also think that I'm moving this too fast, so i'"ll try to make the next chapter a bit slower. Again, please rate and review. Thanks! ( : 


	3. Attempted

**A/N: hi! I hope I'm not taking the story too fast, please tell me if I am. Grimmjow is a little OOC in this chapter, just giving you a heads up. Thank you to chouryu13, cheerleader40404, ****Bleachbunny3, TheColorfulSun, thormac, X-Ulquiorra-X and soulspirit18 for reviewing****. ****An extra special thanks goes to TealEyedBeing and AutumnCherry for beta-reading my story.****Also, I probably won't be updating for 2 weeks since I'm visiting the US! :D enjoy the new chapter : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

During the night when Grimmjow left, she was thinking about what happened today. What about Kurosaki-kun? She still sort of liked him, but… she knew about his feelings for Rukia, which were beyond 'being friends'. This etched a deep and painful scar in her heart. Was this why he hadn't come to rescue her? Because he had been preoccupied with Rukia? Tears started to slide down her face, one by one, which turned into heaving sobs as she thought about what they could be doing at this moment. Her heart was torn between Ichigo and Grimmjow.

_Forget about him. You have Grimmjow_, her conscience told her. Grimmjow was totally out of her league, being violent, sadistic, sarcastic and blunt. So why did she still like him? She pondered on that thought. Maybe he was her 'escape' from Ichigo? She put that thought in the back of her head and went to sleep.

She woke several hours later, with something heavy on her. She opened her sleepy eyes and saw greasy hair, an eye patch and a tongue with the number 5 tattooed on it. Nnoitra. Her eyes then closed again, and then snapped open, being fully awake. This was Nnoitra! She started kicking, and opened her mouth to scream, but a cold, clammy hand clamped down over it.

"Quiet, Pet-Sama. We don't want anybody knowing what we're doing, do we? Especially that guardian of yours." he said perversely; words full of lechery.

_No! Not like this! _ Her mind started to spin, and even though he was thin, she still felt crushed by his weight. She tried to push him off of her and failed.

One hand went up and down her body, while another still kept a tight hold on her mouth. He quickly ripped off her arrancar uniform, which only left her undergarments. His mouth practically watered at the sight, and Orihime could swear that she felt a bulge on her growing bigger and harder. This was the perfect chance to attack. She swiftly kicked at the bulge, and knew her attack had worked. His hands went to the centre of pain immediately, and without a hand clamping down on her mouth, she made no hesitation to scream her guardian's name.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, and recognized that voice. He knew she was in trouble. He Sonídoed to her room in record time, and found a disgusting sight: Nnoitra was attempting to have his way with the woman.

"Yo, Kitten, you mind if I borrow Pet-Sama for a while?"

This infuriated him even more. The pervert attempting to fuck her was bad enough, but now he had to bring down his male pride by calling him 'Kitten'. That brought him over the edge. He attempted to punch Nnoitra, but he stopped them as if they were nothing.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

He then grabbed his blade and slashed across Grimmjow's torso and neck, then tried to finish him off, but all he heard next was "Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

"Ooh, protective over your man, eh? I guess I'll ha-"

His words were suddenly cut short when he noticed Gin Ichimaru standing at the doorway, eyes closed with a grin on his face.

"A lil' early ta be up, eh Nnoitra?" he said politely with a mocking tone. In the blink of an eye, he impaled his hand through Nnoitra's chest.

"I think I'll let ya deal with him", he said, motioning to the unconscious Espada on the floor, and left as soon as he came.

Orihime then turned to look at him. The sight of his bloody body brought tears to her eyes.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Two bird-like things flew out of her hairpins and formed an oval barrier on his mid-section and neck. Minutes later, his eyes fluttered open.

_What the fuck just happened? Oh yeah, the woman. The woman!_

His eyes suddenly opened, and saw her smiling sadly, obviously thinking about what happened previously.

"Oh, you're awake now. Sorry I woke you up."

"To hell with that. Are you alright?"

"Uhh… yeah, but what happened to Nnoitra?"

_Why the fuck should SHE worried about that bastard? He nearly raped her!_, he thought.

"How should I know? I blacked out. Besides, why are you worried about him? He tried to rape you." He said, with some jealousy in his voice.

She didn't reply, but a ton of things were going through her head. She just couldn't get that rape scene out of her mind.

"Nevermind. G'night, Hime."

"Good night, Grimmjow."

**A/N: again, I'm sorry if Grimmjow's OOC! I couldn't really think of how to make him in this chapter, so I just made him so that he would still be his normal, swearing self, but I didn't want to make it too fluffy. I hope it wasn't too bad :P. Thanks for reading, and please review; this is my first fanfic and I want to know what you think of it. Thanks ! : )**


	4. Notification!

Ok, so, I'm not going to continue this story, for a number of reasons:

It's going WAY too fast

The characters are out of character

It's backed up by too little support

So, I'm posting the edited version up soon. It's not going to have the same title; because I changed the plot a little bit (you'll see how I changed it when I post it). When my beta-reader approves of the first chapter, I'll post it.


	5. another notification lol

okay sorry I've been gone for a long time.

this isn't a chapter update, it's just to notify you that I will be scrapping my story.


End file.
